


Lover

by planet_plant



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, No TB Here, Slow Dancing, guess what? these two idiots finally get together!, nope nuh uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_plant/pseuds/planet_plant
Summary: The gang throws a party after a successful train robbery and Arthur gets a much needed push to talk to John about what the hell is going on between the two of them.[third and final part to Ease and Good Grief.]





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE! I REPEAT: IT'S HERE
> 
> yes, hi, hello, it's me ! formerly known as 'moonlight_writes'. decided i needed a username change lmao.
> 
> but hi ! i know, it's been a long time comin' but i kinda fell out of the fandom for a bit but i recently fell down the hole again and i'm ready to write again and, most importantly, finish what i started.
> 
> in this fic, you'll get a glimpse at another one of my OC's; Evangeline Midford. i hope you love her as much as i do.

Clemens Point never looked so alive.

The sky above the lake was a mix a purples and pinks as the sun slowly sunk over the horizon. Boxes of beer and whiskey sat at random points around camp, most of them already half empty even though the party had only started twenty minutes ago. Music blared from Dutch's phonograph while the man himself and Molly danced in front of his tent. Javier played his guitar by the fire, his singing joined by Karen, Tilly, Sean, Uncle, Reverend Swanson, Hosea and Abigail. Jack was sat on his mothers lap, his toy in his hand and a happy smile worn on his face as he listened to the music.

The successful train robbery had everyone in a good mood but Arthur just couldn't keep himself out of his head long enough to celebrate with everyone else.

The outlaw leaned against the large tree in the center of the camp, a bottle of beer gripped loosely in his hand and his eyes trained on his family. He watched as Sean and Jonas whispered to each other before standing to their feet and walking off towards the trail near the small fire Kieran usually sat by, a trail they often disappeared down when they wanted to be away from everyone else, to not be _seen_ by anyone else.

Arthur's gaze then moved to where Charles sat on the ground. Evangeline, who had been with the gang for around six months, was sitting at his side and the two seemed to be in their own little world as they talked to one another. Something had changed between the two after the trip up to the mountains and Arthur seemed to be the only one who noticed it. He was happy for the two, though. They were seemingly perfect for each other and he saw it coming from the moment the two met.

Then, without even realizing it, Arthur's gaze began to wander around the camp, unknowingly looking for a certain man with a scarred up face. For some godforsaken reason he couldn't seem to get his mind off of the man, ever since John's crazy ramblings about the dream he had, nor since the kiss they had shared after Arthur had to go and retrieve the younger man from the saloon.

"Would you fancy a dance, Mister Morgan?"

The outlaw lowered the bottle and looked to his side to see Evangeline looking at him expectantly, a small smirk adorning her features. Arthur chuckled lowly, shaking his head a bit as the woman's smirk twitched a bit.

"Almost didn't recognize you with that ridiculous accent you put on, Miss Midford." Arthur told her and Evangeline's dimples became more prominent as she grinned at him, her own laughter bubbling from between her lips and her dark brown eyes closed as her head tilted downwards, chin brushing against her chest and her hair falling to cover her face. The woman had recently chopped off a good twelve inches or so of her dark brown locks, leaving the ends of the natural loose curls about an inch above her shoulders. It almost seemed odd seeing the curls, being that she always had Mary-Beth tuck them away in a braid. Light, barely noticeable freckles spread across her nose and cheekbones and her normally light skin was tanned due to the long hours her and Charles had spent out in the sun during the past three days while on a hunting trip.

She was beautiful, _breathtakingly so_, but it didn't effect Arthur. Not like it would have, say, a year or so ago.

"Well I _did_ talk like that, once upon a time." Evangeline's delicate voice broke him from his thoughts. It was true. One fact he always seemed to forget about the girl was that she was from goddamned _New York_. Her family, a wealthy one, wasn't the best to grow up in and at the ripe age of _fourteen_, she had packed a single bag and fled after she had learned that her father wanted to marry her off to some twenty-year-old man. Now at twenty-six, she said that although doesn't have the best life, she is _happy_, and that's all that mattered to her.

Arthur could only wish he had the same mindset as her.

He made a small sound of protest as she removed the bottle of beer from his hand. She placed the bottle on the ground before grabbing the man's hand. "Dance with me, c'mon."

"I ain't much a dancer-"

"Neither am I," She smiled warmly as Javier began playing a slower, more softer tune on his guitar.

As the two started dancing, slowly swaying from side to side, Arthur spoke. "How're you, Miss Midford?"

"Great, now that I'm outta that damned dress and all that makeup." She had even added a shudder for comedic purposes.

"I've never seen you look so uncomfortable." Arthur chuckled, his head shaking at the sight of her in a dress and what seemed like a pound of makeup. But it was needed for the train job. She did well.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they swayed to the music. The sun had fully set a while ago, meaning that a few choice people were already beginning to turn in for the night. The stars shone brightly above the camp, clustered together beautifully and Arthur watched as Evangeline tilted her head back to look up at them, her lips spreading into a small and content smile. She had always loved the stars.

Evangeline suddenly turned her attention to Arthur. "Have you talked to him yet?"

Arthur's expression morphed into one of confusion. "What-"

"_John_. Have you talked to him?" She blinked up a the man, her head tilting a bit in curiosity.

"Now why would I need to-" Arthur began, only to be cut off.

"I may have gotten a peak at your journal a while ago?" Evangeline's tone was sheepish as she said the words, her eyes looking anywhere else instead of the man in front of her.

"You _what_-"

"I didn't meant to! You left it open for _anyone_ to see and I thought I'd be nice and close it so no-one would peak-"

"Well apparently, someone did." He glared halfheartedly at the woman as he gave her a small spin.

"And I caught a little glimpse of the words and I just couldn't help myself. I only read the two pages! Nothing else, I promise." She rushed out lightly, keeping her tone quiet so no-one would hear them, "I'm sorry, Arthur. I understand if you're mad and never wanna talk to me again but I just want you to be happy."

Arthur sighed softly as he gave her small hand a light squeeze. "No, it's alright... I ain't mad. At least not too much."

Evangeline seemed to have relaxed at his words. "So... have you talked to him at all? About what happened between the two of you?"

The older man shook his head a bit and Evangeline pursed her lips, her fingers tapping lightly against Arthur's shoulder, following the slow beat of Javier's song.

Arthur cleared his throat a bit, his eyes casting over his shoulder before looking back at the woman. "You don't think it's-... You ain't, like..."

Evangeline tilted her head a little, watching as the man stumbled over his words. A look suddenly flashed across her face and she spoke, trying to get the man's attention "Arthur, I ain't like that."

He moved his gaze to meet hers and a soft smile appeared on her face, bringing a sense of comfort and relief to the man.

"You love him." She stated quietly, something Arthur is thankful form, "Now, I may be from the city, but I don't have an interest in discriminating. You love him, and he loves you, I'm sure. I've seen the way you two look at each other when the other isn't looking."

Arthur went to protest but with a simple look from Evangeline, he stopped, his cheeks burning as he looked down at their feet.

Evangeline giggled softly before she suddenly became serious again. "You gotta talk to each other, Arthur. Sitting around and not doing anything about isn't doing either of you any good. You can't just push your feelings away this time."

"I ain't pushing my feelings away." Arthur muttered and Evangeline snorted, her head shaking at his words. As the song came to an end, the two slowly stopped dancing.

"Go talk to him." Evangeline demanded and Arthur took a small step back, his hands going up into a surrender position. Evangeline gave him one of her little smirks and began walking backwards. "He's over by that old boat." She told him before turning around and walking to where Charles was waiting by her tent. The other man caught Arthur's gaze and gave a small nod, as well as a barely-there smirk, as if he knew what they had been talking about, before the two disappeared into the tent.

Arthur stood in the same spot for a good minute or two before he sighed, hand moving up scratch at his jaw before he began walking across camp. 

John was exactly where Evangeline had said he would be, sitting on the sand near the old, broken boat. His hat is discarded on the ground next to him, his dark locks lightly blowing in the night's cool breeze. A bottle of whiskey that only had a few drinks taken out of it rested in the sand as well, seemingly forgotten by the younger man. His knees were drawn up to his chest, chin resting on his kneecaps, and his eyes are trained on something unseen across the water. He didn't even seem to notice that Arthur was there until the man lightly kicked some damp sand at the back of his jacket.

John made a weak disgruntled sound, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "What-- Oh... Hey, Arthur."

Arthur gave a small nod and John motioned to the spot next to him, silently inviting Arthur to sit. And he does, he lowered himself onto the ground and settled beside the man.

"Want some?" John held the bottle out to him and Arthur shook his head a bit. John then placed the bottle back down. "Yeah, me neither."

Arthur breathed out a small laugh, his head shaking a bit as he looked out over the lake. The two fell silent soon after, the sounds of the crickets chirping loudly and the water calmly splashing against the shore. The silence didn't last long, however. Arthur knew he needed to speak before he lost his nerve.

So he inhaled, held it in for a few seconds, and then exhaled slowly.

"John-"

"Do you regret it? Is that it?"

Arthur blinked at John's question, his eyebrows raising the slightest bit in surprise. He hadn't expected the younger man to speak, nor did he expect him to be so damn outright with his thoughts. John had turned his head to look at him, a troubled expression on his face.

Arthur sputtered for a few seconds before the words fell from his mouth, sounding more like a exhale of breath than anything. "Of course not."

John shifted so he could look straight at the older man. "Then why-" He stopped himself from speaking any further, seemingly feeling embarrassed for getting so worked up about the entire situation. His cheeks colored just enough to be noticeable yet he held himself together well, keeping his gaze locked with Arthur's and his posture somewhat-confident.

"I don't regret it, John. Not one bit." Arthur said the words firmly yet kept his voice low in case anyone were to stumble on by them. "I just... I thought you didn't remember anthin'-"

John looked at him, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "How could I forget somethin' like that?"

Arthur shrugged sheepishly. "You were pretty damn drunk, John. You could barely stand on your own. I just... figured you either forgot or _wanted_ to forget it. Act like it never happened."

John frowned the slightest bit. "Well... I thought _you_ wanted to act like it never happened."

Silence fell over the two once again as they processed the words that had been spoken. A small laugh suddenly bubbled up from Arthur's chest and soon, his shoulders are shaking with silent laughter. John watched from the side, his eyes squinted the tiniest bit as he witnessed the sight in front of him. _Had he gone completely insane?_

Arthur took a few seconds to compose himself before he returned his gaze to John and have him a crooked smile. "Looks like we're both a couple of idiots."

John laughed that time, his head shaking as he was hit with the realization. "Yeah, I guess we are."

They both spend the next minute chuckling at their own stupidity before John let out a small sigh. Arthur turned his attention towards the younger male, watching as John dug his fingers into the sand. The movement came to a stop as John raised his head to look at Arthur once more.

"What does this mean, then?"

Arthur doesn't answer. Instead, he placed his hand on the back of John's neck and pulled the man toward himself, planting his lips firmly onto his. A small, weak sound erupted from the back of John's throat as he reciprocated, his own hand gripping Arthur's forearm while his other hand fumbled around for a moment before gripping onto the collar of Arthur's black shirt. The kiss lasts only for a few seconds before Arthur pulled back.

John still had his eyes closed, looking as if he was in a daze, and Arthur can't help but laugh at the fool. The sound caused John's eyes to snap open and his cheeks color once again, though it's not as noticeable as before.

The two sit together for a few minutes longer, stealing a couple more small kisses before Arthur took out his pocket watch. It was nearing four o'clock in the morning.

"We should probably get some rest," He sighed, tiredness already setting in. "Who knows what Dutch'll have us do later."

John grumbled quietly as Arthur stood to his feet and the older man snickered as he offered his hand to help the younger man. John took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Not bothering to untangling their hands, Arthur began pulling John back into camp. The area was dead silent, free of any music and conversation, meaning that everyone had turned in for the night. They sneaked through camp silently, avoiding the few who hadn't bothered to make it to their bedrolls, and stopped in front of John's tent. Their goodnight is short and sweet, only a small mutter of the word and even a quick, chaste kiss initiated by John. Arthur then turned to go to his wagon, a small smile appearing on his face.

As he sat onto his cot and took off his hat, a small pebble hit his knee and he cursed faintly, his gaze looking in the direction the small rock had come from.

Evangeline stood in the entrance of her tent, a knowing smirk on her face and her eyes shining brightly. Arthur's face colored and he shook his head at her antics, giving the woman a small salute before he put out his lantern and laid back on his cot. "Goodnight, Miss Midford." His words are spoken softly.

He barely heard her reply before he was out, the corners of his mouth turned up the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! don't forget to comment. comments really drive me to write more.


End file.
